


Hellfire

by cairusvt



Series: Devils Run [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Powers, M/M, Multi, Post-Time Skip, SEVENTEEN DEMONS AU, a little look at how the three live together and how Chan balances two masters, nothing graphic yet, one month after Devils Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/cairusvt
Summary: A glimpse of how life is between all three of them after a month into being linked together. Seungcheol has to choose between this and that, Wonwoo faces a crossroad with two blocked path, and Chan stands trial over two fires.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Chan | Dino, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Devils Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561462
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> This is a time skip because I am IMPATIENT and I want them canon already I just want them to smooch already WTF what's taking so damn long
> 
> Anyways.   
> Yeah.   
> More insight on Wonwoo and Seungcheol's bond and we finally get to know Chan a little better.

  
  
  


Seungcheol feels someone's hands on his shoulder and he instinctively shakes it off. He shoves his face down on his pillow some more as he tries to go back to sleep. But the hand comes back again, and this time, it pulls Seungcheol's shoulder, flipping him on his back. The light filters in through Seungcheol's eyelids and he groans, lifting his arms up to cover his face.

"Please cooperate a little, here." A familiar voice said over his head and Seungcheol can't help the smile on his lips.

"Why don't you join me in bed? It's really comfortable." Seungcheol offers, still shielding his eyes from the sun.

"We're running late already. Wonwoo has that meeting today and it ends in an hour." Chan reminded him and Seungcheol groans, sitting up. 

He squints at first, letting his eyes adjust to the light in the room, and he smiles when Chan comes into view. He was wearing his all black suit that Seungcheol may love the best after his navy blue suit, and Seungcheol's just glad he gets to wake up to this sight most times.

"Did you stay the night here? In your room?" Seungcheol asks and Chan shakes his head no.

"I dropped Wonwoo off to work earlier and asked Yuki to drop me here." Chan says.

"Come on, get up and get ready. It's almost noon so don't even think about breakfast." Chans says, pulling out his phone and started typing something aggressively and really attractively. 

"That's not fair. I already was thinking about breakfast." Seungcheol says and Chan nods, not looking up his phone.

"You were thinking about me in this suit." Chan says, monotonous, and Seungcheol nods.

"Like I said. I was thinking about breakfast." Seungcheol says and Chan gave out a heavy sigh, pockets his phone, and looked him right in the eye.

"Wonwoo is gonna be in a really bad mood and if we're late he's gonna know it's because of you, not me." Chan says and Seungcheol sighs.

"I know, I know. I'm up." Seungcheol says and he throws the covers off of his legs.

"Go shower and I'll prepare your clothes. Be out in fifteen minutes or Yuki and I are leaving without you." Chan tells him and Seungcheol grunts.

"Hey, I'm your boss here." Seungcheol knows he sounded like he was whining but it's true.

"I know. Wonwoo is, too. And right now, I'm more scared of him than you. Sorry." Chan says in the least apologetic voice and Seungcheol drags his feet to the bathroom. 

  
  


Twenty minutes later, Seungcheol is seated on the back of Wonwoo's work car, which was more elegant and classy but it wasn't as luxurious as the others. Chan told Seungcheol once that it was Wonwoo's way of staying in character but also keeping it low-key that he's actually filthy rich. Seungcheol groans in his seat, pulls out his phone, and goes through various apps. He's quite interested with the amount of applications people would come up with. He especially likes first person shooter games and those cooking games that puts him on edge. But a notification to a group message pops up on his screen and he unlocks his phone only to see that it's the group that Soonyoung had annoyingly named as 'Power Rangerz'. 

Yes.

_ Rangerz _ .

With a z.

  
  


**_SY_ ** _ : MEETING TONIGHT?  _

_ AGAIN? _

_ WONWOO WHY _

**_Won's in a meeting rn_ **

**_also why asking wonwoo?_ **

**_JHan_ ** _ : Lucipher called for us. _

_ Tomorow.  _

_ Joshua told me as soon as i woke up _

**_SY_ ** _ : I WAS PLANNING SOMETHING TOMORROW NIGHT AND MINGYU TOLD ME I CANT _

_ R we in trouble _

**_JHoon_ ** _ : It's way too early for this everyone shut up _

**_Jhan_ ** _ : did any of you do something? _

_ Cheol? _

**_HS_ ** _ : lmao wait no one caught that cheol didn't know? _

_ Just me? _

_ okay _

**_first of all, fuck you hannie_ **

**_Why would you assume its me_ **

**_and second_ **

**_fuck you too hansol i hope you choke on a lettuce_ **

  
  


Seungcheol locks his phone and frowns at the back of Chan's head.

"Hey Chan. Do we have anything scheduled for the week?" Seungcheol asks and Chan turns his head a bit and goes back to his phone.

"Your schedule is pretty open aside from today and tomorrow. Why? Anything you need me to book?" Chan asks and Seungcheol tells him no.

"What's for tomorrow?" Seungcheol asks and Chan puts his phone down.

"A gathering of the seven. Master Lucipher called for you. I'll discuss the details later with Wonwoo." Chan explains and Seungcheol nods.

"It's nothing bad right?" Seungcheol asks and Chan laughs softly.

"No one's in trouble. At least, not that we know of." Chan says and Seungcheol pulls up his phone again.

_ **Chan said no one's in trouble** _

**_SY_ ** _ : i wanted to go SCUBA DIVING _

**_HS_ ** _ : you hate the water wtf? _

**_SY_ ** _ : I know, i'm not the one doing it _

_ have you seen mingyu wet _

**_JHoon_ ** _ : I can tell you right now that no one has seen him wet _

**_Jun_ ** _ : why am i back in this group i left three times already _

**_JHan_ ** _ : If you leave one more time I'll make a gc of just you and Soon _

**_SY_ ** _ : *sends a photo* does this shirt make my ass look fat? _

**_JHoon_ ** _ : Good fucking bye _

**_HS_ ** _ : You literally just sent a naked butt photo how is the shirt in any way related to that? _

**_JHan_ ** _ : we've talked about sending nudes in this group _

**_JHoon_ ** _ : YEAH WE HAVE. WE AGREED NEVER TO SEND ANY FUCJ YOU SOONYOUNG _

**_ARE YOU ALL EVEN LISTENING ISTG_ **

**_FUCK U ALL bye whatever see you tomorrow_ **

**_Jun_ ** _ : ur ass looks fat always soon <3 _

  
  


Seungcheol locks his phone and sighs.

"Anything wrong?" Chan asks and Seungcheol smiles.

"Yeah. I need a new Switch." Seugncheol says and Chan sighs.

"I got you one not even two weeks ago." Chan says and Seungcheol shrugs.

"Thanks Channie." Seungcheol says and Chan sighs before going back to tapping on his phone.

  
  


When they get to Wonwoo's office, Seungcheol didn't even get to go out of the car when Chan gets out and opens the door for Wonwoo. Wonwoo slides in smoothly and Chan closes the door. Chan gets back to his seat and closes his door just before Wonwoo speaks up.

"You're late." Wonwoo says with a stone cold voice and Seungcheol checks his watch.

"It's three minutes past noon." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo glances at him for a second before huffing. Seungcheol only got a few seconds to look but he's sure Wonwoo's eyes are flickering.

"Hey. Wonwoo." Seungcheol shuffles closer to him and Wonwoo turns to glare at him.

"Don't." Wonwoo warns him and Seungcheol raises both of his hands in front of him, slowly lowering one of his hands on top of Wonwoo's left hand. 

"You're shifting, Wonwoo." Wonwoo's gaze turns from a glare to a panicked stare. His eyes flickering, dilating and turning pitch black.

" _ Don't _ . Don't fight it." Wonwoo flips his hand and grabs onto Seungcheol's hand.

"Are you okay?" Chan's voice calls from the passenger seat and Seungcheol lifts his left hand, holding up his index finger.

"Wonwoo. Hold your breath for ten seconds and close your eyes." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo does.

"Yuki, drive. Home. Chan, tell the staff to stay in their rooms until we get there." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo squeezes his hand harder.

"What?" Chan asked, his voice laced with panic and frustration and Seungcheol looks at him in the eye.

"Trust me. Just trust me for now and I'll tell you later, okay?" Seungcheol says and Chan stares for a second before nodding. 

"Yuki, we don't have time. My place is closer so head there for now, please." Seungcheol says, Chan buckles up and Yuki drove off.

Seungcheol turns back to Wonwoo, his skin heating up and his breath getting more and more shallow.

"Wonwoo. Don't fight it. The more you fight it the more it'll hurt." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's nails dig into the skin of his hand.

"Remember what I told you before. Let it pass through you, don't try to fight it." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lift his right hand to his face. Wonwoo's skin starts to pale from his forehead down. His hair falls around his face and his breath getting hotter and hotter. 

"Yuki, turn up the A.C. and wear your shades. Now!" Seungcheol tells them and Yuki fumbles for his shades as Chan blasts the airconditioning up. Yuki hands Chan a pair of sunglasses as well and Chan wears them without question.

"Cheol." Wonwoo's voice had gone hoarse now and Seungcheol sees his hands had gone white as well, his nails growing long and sharp, stretching his fingers so as to not hurt Seungcheol.

"I can't... not now... I don't want to..." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol feels what's left of his heart break at Wonwoo's words.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll be here the entire time." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns his head, his pitch black eyes staring back at him. Seungcheol lifts his hand and gently wipes the tear off of Wonwoo's cheek.

It took fifteen minutes of Yuki driving as fast as he could for them to reach his building. Yuki drops them off the back entrance, the one that has access to Seungcheol's penthouse at the top of the building. Seungcheol hears Yuki tell Chan to calm down and to never take his shades off unless Seungcheol says so. Seungcheol pulls Wonwoo out of the car from his side. Wonwoo staggers to his feet but manages to stand. Chan was about to help him up and Seungcheol barely manages to push him off.

"Don't touch him. He's burning. Just open the doors and the elevator." Seungcheol says and Chan nods, running to the door. Seungcheol drags Wonwoo through the doors and lets out a relieved sigh when the elevator door closes, Wonwoo to his right and Chan to his left. 

"Try to avoid looking at Wonwoo for now. As soon as the door opens, I want you to go to your room and stay there until I come for you. Understood?" Chan nods, his arms wrapped around himself.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." Seungcheol places a hand on top of Chan's hand on his elbow. Chan nods again and he takes a deep breath.

The elevator opens and Chan heads out first. Seungcheol looks at Wonwoo's face and sees his eyes staring blankly ahead. Seungcheol guides Wonwoo to his room, Wonwoo walking by himself more now but his hand was still slung over Seungcheol's shoulder. Wonwoo's head was hung low as they walk to Seungcheol's room, as if calculating his each and every step. Chan enters his room and takes one last glance as they pass by his door. Seungcheol gave him the best smile he can muster up and he feels Wonwoo's arm around him pull him closer. He turns and sees Wonwoo staring at Chan's closed door. Seungcheol sighs and kept walking, now having to drag Wonwoo as the other seems to want to go the other way. 

  
  


Half an hour later, Seungcheol knocks on Chan's door and he hears him run up to his door before it swung open.

"Is he okay?" Chan asks and Seungcheol nods, smiling. 

"Come on, I'll show you." Seungcheol says and Chan nods. Seungcheol takes his hand in his and they walked to his room. Seungcheol leads him to the bathroom and smiles as he takes a seat on the lid of the toilet and Chan stares at Wonwoo in the tub.

"He's..." Chan trails off, staring at Wonwoo hugging his legs in the tub with the shower falling down his head and the faucets running down his back. Seungcheol could only assume what Chan was thinking but he's pretty sure the steam coming off of Wonwoo is enough of a giveaway for him to get the jist of things.

"He just needs to cool down. Literally." Seungcheol tells him and Chan turns to him.

"Why? Is he okay? Is this a demon thing? You burn once a month?" Chan asks and Seungcheol tries to rack his brain for an explanation.

"Well, yes and no? Yes for Wonwoo's case, I guess." Seungcheol says and Chan turns back to Wonwoo. He kneels stares at Wonwoo's blank eyes.

"We're just half demon, yeah, but that demon half is of a higher demon. We need to shift every now and then or we'll end up like this. Imploding. Losing control and losing ourselves to that other part of ourselves." Seungcheol motions for Wonwoo and Chan sighs.

"Wonwoo doesn't like changing, does he? You called it shifting earlier." Chan asks and Seungcheol knew he doesn't need to answer for Chan to know that he doesn't.

"The first day he took me home, he told me servants would see sides of you no one else would. That we would be what ties you here when you need it." Chan stands up and turns to Seungcheol. 

"He said that, in a way, I'd be your way to feel more human... To be more human." Chan says and Seungcheol looks at Wonwoo to avoid Chan's gaze.

"He's right." Seungcheol says.

"You know what our fathers are. You know what we are. Wonwoo's not the only one who wishes he could be more human amongst the rest of us, you know. But he's the most stubborn when it comes to shifting. It's like he thinks he's more human when he changes less. Less of a monster that we truly are." Seungcheol says and Chan turns back to Wonwoo.

"I've dealt with plenty of monsters all my life and i can tell you right now that you're not the monsters you think you are." Chan says and Seungcheol turns to him.

"We're born as monsters, Chan. It's not an adjective." Seungcheol says. Chan sits on the cold tiles of the bathroom and reaches out to place his hand over Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo's head lifts up from his blank stare and he turns his head to Chan.

"I've never met a monster as human as you two." Chan says and Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo's pitch black eyes stare at Chan with his blank face. Chan then pulls Wonwoo's hand closer to him and lifts it up to his lips. Seungcheol watches in shock as Wonwoo blinks and his eyes turns back to their regular dark brown. He then rushes over and turns the water off quickly as Wonwoo shivers a second after and Seungcheol can't help but smile as he takse a couple of towels from the cabinet by the door and rushes back to Wonwoo. Chan helps Wonwoo stand up on the tub and Seungcheol drapes a towel around his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks Wonwoo and Wonwoo just stares at Chan and nods.

"Take your clothes off, you'll catch a cold if you don't dry off properly." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods, still staring at Chan.

"Yeah, you both can gaze into each others eyes later. Clothes off. Now." Seungcheol says once more and Chan lets go of Wonwoo's hand and heads out of the bathroom.

"Get him something to wear." Seungcheol calls out to Chan before draping the other towel on Wonwoo's head and ruffling it dry.

"You're mad." Wonwoo says under the towel and Seungcheol fixes his face to a neutral before pulling the towel off.

"I'm disappointed." Seungcheol says in a cold voice and Wonwoo sighs as he unbuttons his shirt.

"Well, look at it this way. You finally got me to take my clothes off." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol tried his best to hold back a smile.

"Not the time." Wonwoo nods at that, head hung low as he grabs the towel around his shoulder in his hand and takes of his shirt one arm at a time. Seungcheol immediately wrapped the towel in his hands around Wonwoo's bare shoulders and he crosses his arms as Wonwoo takes off his pants.

"I know, I know. I've been handling it better these days, okay? I just had a bad day." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol scoffs.

"You can avoid losing control on bad days if you'd just shift like i told you so." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo ties the towel around his waist before sitting at the edge of the tub.

"You know I never liked it." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol huffs.

"And you think i do? You think any of us do?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo's shoulder sags.

"I didn't say that." Wonwoo says, looking Seungcheol in the eye.

"Didn't sound like you had to." Seungcheol argues and Wonwoo huffs. Before either of them could say anything else, Chan clears his throat by the door and walks over to Wonwoo, handing him a set of clothes.

"Get changed first, then you can kill each other." Chan says and then walks out, dragging Seungcheol out of the bathroom before closing the door.

"Why doesn't Wonwoo like shifting? By the way you talk about it, it's like how werewolves in movies talk about changing once a month. Losing control and all that." Chan says and Seungcheol crosses his arms again.

"We're not animals." Seungcheol argues and Chan sighs, placing a hand on Seungcheol arm.

"I know that. But there's something you're not telling me. And I can't think of a way to help you two if I don't know what's going on." Chan says, his voice shaking as he speaks and Seungcheol takes a deep breath and composes himself.

"We turn into demons, Chan. What else can I tell you?" Seungcheol says exasperatedly and Chan rolls his eyes.

"Like is there a way to make it bearable? Make you control yourselves more? Do you have to like, feed or something? I don't know." Chan says, clearly frustrated and Seungcheol's eyebrow perks up on its own. Chan must've caught on it and his eyes grow wider.

"You feed? Like... blood? You do, don't you?" Chan asks and Seungcheol sighs.

"Yeah, okay, that helps. But none of us actually like taking blood." Seungcheol argues, tries to defend himself in a way and Chan gives him a sort of withering look.

"I'm not judging you, okay? I just want to help." Chan tells him, placing his hand on Seungcheol's arm and Seungcheol sighs.

Seungcheol does it smoothly now, it's almost as natural as closing your eyes. He blinks and when his eyes open, Chan was staring up at him with a new look on his face. A look Seungcheol hasn't been subjected to in the month Chan has been with them. Seungcheol can feels Chan's gaze on him, on parts of him, as Chan takes his appearance in. 

The first thing he stares at were the horns on Seungcheol's forehead. A couple of inches long and maybe an inch in diameter? Seungcheol's not sure. But he knows it curves backwards and upwards and that they're stark white in color, contrasting to the dull gray his skin has turned into. His hair flickers to life, licks of white hellfire curling over his head as Chan's face glows from it's light. Chan stares.

And that's what kind of sting, really. 

  
  


Chan never stares. 

  
  


Seungcheol turns to walk away but he realized belatedly that Chan's hand on his arm was still there, a gentle and reassuring press of skin on his.

"You're... cold." Chan says and now it was Seungcheol's turn to stare.

"You feel cold but Wonwoo was burning up." Chan says and Seungcheol nods. He takes Chan's other hand in his and lifts it up his head. Chan just watches, letting Seungcheol lift his hand up the white fire and Seungcheol sees him smile when he cards his fingers through Seungcheol's hair.

"It's... it's amazing." Chan says, letting the fire dance around his fingertips as he runs his hand through Seugncheol's hair. Seungcheol can't help but smile at Chan's words and Chan watches as Seungcheol shifts back.

Chan's hand moves to the back of Seungcheol's head, down the side of his neck and Seungcheol feels the warm press of Chan's palm on his chest as Chan stares.

"If that was your way of trying to scare me away then you did a lousy job at it." Chan says and Seungcheol laughs. Just then, Wonwoo emerges from the bathroom, a towel over his head and Seungcheol's clothes fitting him more now than it did years ago. Seungcheol feels Chan pull back his hands and takes a step back. Seungcheol watches as Chan smiles at Wonwoo and Seungcheol could feel something tugging at his heart when the earring on his left ear starts to feel hot. 

Right.

"Would it be rude if i said you look worse than you did a minute ago?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods, a tight lipped smile on his face.

"Well, it's true." Seungcheol says, making both Wonwoo and Chan laugh.

"He looks like he needs coffee." Seungcheol says, turning to Chan. Chan rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"Nope. Too much coffee and not enough pancakes." Chan says and Seungcheol smiles as he turns to Wonwoo. And he sees something he hasn't seen for decades. 

Wonwoo stares at Chan with his eyes wide and his lips parted, his shoulders tense until he breathes out and smiles.

"I'll make food. I know you two are gonna argue about... something. Just go easy on him, okay?" The last part Chan says towards Seungcheol and Seugncheol shrugs.

"I'll try." Seungcheol says and Chan gives Wonwoo one last look before he turns and walks out of the room. 

Seungcheol turns to look at Wonwoo and sees him avoiding his gaze, hiding behind the towel on his head as he pretends to dry his hair.

"You're not gonna give me the talk again, are you?" Wonwoo asks quietly and Seungcheol walks to his bed and sits on the edge.

"Oh, I'm definitely giving you the talk." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo audibly sighs.

"I'm gonna keep giving you the talk until I know I don't have to give you the talk." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo trudges on and sat next to him.

"How long was it this time?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo pulls the towel off his head, leaving his hair looking like a mess.

"The last time was about two months before Chan." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hits the back of his head.

"Wonwoo!" Wonwoo hisses and rubs the back of his head.

"I'm getting better at it! I swear!" Wonwoo whines. Seungcheol huffs as he stares at Wonwoo's face. He looks younger now. His eyes downcast and his lips jutting out a bit, clearly upset about something. Seungcheol isn't sure if he's upset about either losing control or losing control in front of Chan, but he's sure it's one of those.

"I know i can do it. I've already gotten past two months." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs. Suddenly, he's reminded of a Wonwoo long ago. A Wonwoo who would ask people to stop bowing to him, a Wonwoo completely lost at how underworld politics works. A Wonwoo only a few people know. 

Seungcheol places his hand at the back of Wonwoo's neck and Wonwoo visibly relaxes. Seungcheol doesn't really know why but the gesture always calms Wonwoo down ever since.

"Pushing yourself to your breaking point is not, in any way, a success, Wonwoo." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo turns his head away.

"Look at me." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath before turning. Seungcheol smiles at him and Wonwoo scowls.

"You're not normal, Wonwoo. You have to know that. You're as much a demon as you are human." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's scowl softens. Seungcheol cups his face with both hands and Wonwoo groans as he does.

"Do you think Yuki doesn't know? Do you think everyone back at the house thinks you're just an extremely rich and hot bachelor?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo averts his eyes and shakes his head no.

"Yeah, because they know. And they respect you nonetheless." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo sighs.

"You told Chan that he's gonna be our, what? Anchor to being more human? Well, you're wrong." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo was about to argue but Seungcheol presses his thumbs on Wonwoo's lips.

"They're not here to make us more human. They're here to remind us what it means to be human." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares at his eyes, his deep dark brown eyes gleaming under the lights of Seungcheol's room as his eyes water a bit.

"Chan won't think any less of you, you know. He was worried about you. We both were." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's hand grips at Seungcheol's wrist, his eyes softening even more as he stares at Seungcheol.

"If you ever pull that kind of shit again I swear on all the gates of hell that you will regret it. Got it?" Seungcheol tries to threaten him and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo then holds onto Seungcheol's wrists, pulls Seungcheol's wrists behind him as he leans in, and kisses him. Seungcheol stares as Wonwoo pulls back and smiles at him, their hands now in between them on Wonwoo's lap.

"Thank you. For everything." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles and nods.

"We should go see what Chan's making. I don't remember buying any groceries for the past couple of weeks now and I don't wanna know what Chan's gonna make with what i have in the fridge." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods.

Seungcheol keeps his mouth shut as Wonwoo takes his hand in his and lets him walk ahead of him. Seungcheol smiles as Chan looks up from his phone and assures them that the food he's making is edible. And then he adds that he ordered food "just in case this ends up tasting like shit." Wonwoo laughs as he siddles up the counter next to Chan and leans back on it. Seungcheol opens the fridge and takes out a couple of bottles out of the fridge. He looks up and sees the two of them eyeing him and he raises his hands.

"Just one." Seungcheol says and Chan rolls his eyes.

"You have more beer than actual food in there, you know." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles.

"Well, if that's the problem then all I have to do is drink more. Right?" Seungcheol raises an eyebrow and Chan gives him his 'stern' look that's absolutely adorable. 

"I'll take one." Wonwoo speaks up and Chan whipps his head to him.

"What? I've had a long day." Wonwoo says and Chan sighs in front of the stove.

"Yuki said to be ready by two in the afternoon. He'll be here to take us to master Lucipher's tomorrow." Chan says and Seungcheol hands over a bottle to Wonwoo after he's popped it open on the side of the counter. Seungcheol can feel Chan's voice waver a bit at that and he smiles at Wonwoo who seems to have caught it as well.

"You've met him before, Chan. No need to be nervous." Seungcheol says and Chan laughs.

"I know. But it's the first formal meeting and I'm gonna be representing both of you. It's not something I should take lightly." Chan says.

"You'll do fine." Wonwoo says and Chan turns to look at them. Seungcheol nods and Chan smiles at them. 

Seungcheol thinks all this is too much. This domestic set up is really getting to his head and he hates that he's getting used to it. 

He just stands there, staring at Chan and how he's still wearing his dress pants but he has a sweater that is hidden under the apron Seungcheol had jokingly got for him. His black hair was still styled and parted as he speaks so loud Seungcheol can hear it echoing all over the kitchen. Then Wonwoo's laughs follows along, quieter and deeper than Chan's but just as full. His black hair still a bit damp on his head and it's starting to curl at the ends. Seungcheol's clothes fitting him better now but they still swallow his frame in general. He takes his beer up to his lips and drinks, turning to look at Seungcheol. Seungcheol holds their eye contact for a few seconds before he realizes what's happening and he stupidly looks at Chan and then back at Wonwoo. 

"Sorry, just admiring the view." Seungcheol says, winking at Wonwoo. And he stares as Wonwoo smiles instead of his usual groans and eye roll.

"As I was saying," Chan speaks up, "I cooked beef stew and it has to simmer for a while so what do you wanna do?" Chan says as he unties his apron from behind.

"Oh. Well I don't have my own library nor do i have my own personal observatory, but i do have a sixty inch flat screen T.V. with a surround sound, home theater speaker system." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. 

"That means he has a really nice T.V. room. With speakers." Chan explains and Seungcheol frowns.

"That's probably the most offensive thing i've heard Chan say." Seungcheol says and Chan rolls his eyes.

"Do you have movies? I have a feeling you two don't know about anime movies." Chan says and Seungcheol stares as Chan walks out of the kitchen, leaving Wonwoo and Seungcheol where they are.

"You do know anime, right?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo gives him an offended look.

"Of course I know anime. You're the old one here." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol pinches his thigh. Wonwoo yelps and slaps his hand away. 

"I can't believe all this slander. And in my own fucking home." Seugncheol says and he hears the T.V. turn on in the other room. He drags Wonwoo by his wrist again and went on to the 'T.V. room'. Seungcheol's heart clenches at the name but he's gonna let it pass for Chan.

And that's when it hit him. Seungcheol is so far gone by this point and it scares him.

He just went along with them for the rest of the night. Watching movies set up by Chan, connecting his laptop on the T.V. and letting it play. By their second movie, they were all holding up bowls of food in their hands as they watched, Chan on the right end of the sofa, right next to the door since he kept going out, and Wonwoo in the other end of the sofa, wrapped up in a couple of blankets Chan got for him, leaving Seungcheol in the middle. By their third movie, Wonwoo had already pressed himself onto Seungcheol's side, his head on Seungcheol's shoulder as they watched. While Chan was barely awake, his head lolled up on the back of the sofa with his mouth hanging open while his left hand was on Seungcheol's. Seungcheol sighs, staring at the screen of his T.V. as he tries to tell his heart to shut up. 

When the third film's credits start to roll up, he wakes Chan up and tells him to move to his room while Wonwoo quietly gets up and goes out of the room. Seungcheol helps Chan up and Chan takes a minute to fully wake up and that's when he starts fixing his laptop and turning everything off. Seungcheol can't stop him so he just helps by fixing the sofa and bringing their plates to the sink, which will be washed tomorrow, he assures Chan. Chan smiles, nods, and walked onto his bedroom.

Seungcheol turns off all the lights and walks to his room. He looks around and finds the sliding door to the terrace open. He heads for the bathroom and decided on a quick hot shower before bed. He brushes his teeth and dries his hair and when he comes out of the bathroom, Wownoo was sitting on the floor in front of the terrace door. The door was still pulled to the side and Wonwoo stares out into the sky as the cold wind gently blows in, curling around Wonwoo before going inside the room. Seungcheol stares as the wind seemingly flirts with Wonwoo's hair as Wonwoo soaks in the moonlight. His face looking the most peaceful it has ever looked to Seungcheol and he's once again reminded of a Wonwoo from a couple of lifetimes ago. 

"What are we doing?" Wonwoo asks. Seungcheol, confused at the question, sits at the edge of his bed and stares at Wonwoo.

"What?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo turns to him, eyes catching his instantly. 

"What are we doing, Cheol?" Wonwoo asks, his voice was quiet but Seungcheol can feel it ringing in his head. Seungcheol lies back down on his bed with his arms spread on his sides.

"We're not doing anything." Seungcheol says at the ceiling. He hears Wonwoo sigh.

"You know we are. This? This thing with Chan?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol closes his eyes.

"We're not doing anything wrong." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs. The kind of laugh that's empty and a bit cold.

"But we are doing something. Regardless if it's right or wrong." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol groans.

"For fucks sake, Wonwoo. What do you want me to say?" Seungcheol says. His frustration getting the better of him and Wonwoo just laughs again as if he had expected his outburst.

"I don't want you to say anything. I just want you to be honest for once." Wonwoo says quietly and Seungcheol sits up.

"I have never lied to you, not even once. Not since the first time we met." Seungcheol says, staring down at Wonwoo and Wonwoo stares back with a soft, sad smile on his face. 

"I meant be honest with yourself. You're not the type to hover over someone. Longing for them the way that you do right now." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol is caught off guard with all of it. 

"I'm not. If I know I don't have a chance, I don't make a move. And being honest means I have to be selfish. And I can't afford to be selfish." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stands up and closes the door.

"You of all people should know that being selfish isn't a crime and it is far from a sin." Wonwoo says. He starts to make his way to the bed and Seungcheol builds up every ounce of courage he has left before taking a deep breath.

"By selfish, i mean, if I have to be honest with Chan, I'm gonna have to be honest with you as well." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's steps falters, and then stops. Seungcheol looks up at Wonwoo to find his face with genuine shock. As if the thought of Seungcheol liking someone other than himself is unbelievable. 

Seungcheol heaves out a breath and settles back to bed, leaving enough space for Wonwoo and space for Wonwoo to put distance in between them. Seungcheol faces away from Wonwoo and closes his eyes. He hears Wonwoo walks to the other side of the bed and he feels the bed move as Wonwoo settles on his side. Then Seungcheol feels Wonwoo's arm slide under him and curl around his stomach as his other one curls over his own arm, his fingers intertwining with Seungcheol's as he presses his chest on Seungcheol's back. He can feel Wonwoo's breath fanning on his skin at the back of his neck and he suppresses a shiver as he does. 

"What are you doing?" Seungcheola sks. Wonwoo humms, his nose rubs gently at the back of Seungcheol's head as he squeezes his arms around Seungcheol. 

" _ Being selfish _ ." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol can't help but snort.

"You're such a pain in the ass." Seungcheol says with as much heat as he could, which isn't a lot. He feels Wonwoo huff out a quiet laugh and he relaxes. He lets himself drift to sleep like that, warm and completely ecstatic, as Wonwoo's breath serves as his lullaby. 


	2. Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said  
> I am impatient

  
  
  


Wonwoo wakes up with hair in his mouth and a hand on his ass. 

He pulls his face back and he scowls. He blinks his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the light, and his scowl turns into a smile as he sees Seungcheol's sleeping face squished on his chest. He closes his eyes again and tries to remember how they even got to this position. But he can't. He pulls Seungcheol's hand up, leaving it on his back instead of his ass, and he groans as Seungcheol moves it back.

"You're insufferable." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol smiles, his eyes still closed.

"We could've been cuddling like this for an entire month. I'm just making up for lost time." Seungcheol mumbles from his chest and Wonwoo sighs.

"Can you not fondle my ass this early in the morning." Wonwoo says distastefully and Seungcheol looks up and gives him a suggestive look.

"So I can  _ 'fondle' _ them if it wasn't this early?" Seungcheol says and Wonwoo groans. They hear a knock on the door followed by Chan's voice saying "I'm coming in whether you're decent or not." right before opening the door.

Chan looked nothing short of exquisite. His hair was styled but this time it was styled down. His hair cascading over his forehead, almost covering his eyes, and he's already wearing his pants. Navy blue slacks with maroon lining on the edges and the sides. Custom made for official events where he has to represent both Seungcheol and Wonwoo that both Seungcheol and Wonwoo had agreed that it looks deadly on Chan. He was still wearing a regular black T-shirt since he usually changes right before they leave and he was putting on a silver watch as he looks at them with a somewhat judgemental gaze. Wonwoo followed his line of sight and he sees it landing on Seungcheol's hand snaking around and over his ass.

"Yuki came in half an hour ago and we've already made food. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours so if you want to have something to eat before we go, you have to get up." Chan tells them, his voice wasn't sharp but it was curt, and on the edge of being cold.

"We'll be right out." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol humms, making a show of burying his face onto Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo pushes him away and Seungcheol laughs as Chan turns to leave the room. Wonwoo groans as he stands up and heads out, leaving Seungcheol on the bed as he calls for the both of them.

  
  


"It's not what you think." Wonwoo says to Chan and Chan laughs quietly as they make their way out of the hallway.

"I don't think it's anything. You've been sharing a bed ever since i started, Wonwoo." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. Yuki was seated on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen counter and Chan joins him. He greets Wonwoo a good morning and Wonwoo greets him back. Wonwoo stares at the table and sees doos laid out already. So makes his way to the other side of the counter, heading for the coffee maker, but a gentle hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Chan was already standing up from the stoll, smiling, as he pulls Wonwoo back.

"Go sit down. I'll make you a cup." Chan says and Wonwoo thanks him. He tries not to dwell on how he would've wanted Chan's hand in his for a longer time and Seungcheol's a great distraction for him from that as Seungcheol hollers at Yuki as he emerges from the hallway. 

"You're awfully chipper today." Yuki observes and Seungcheol grins, actually grins at Wonwoo, as he takes a seat next to him. 

"Just woke up at the right side of the bed, I guess." Seungcheol says, staring at Wonwoo as he says so. Chan walks to his side and places the cup of coffee next to him and Wonwoo thanks him.

"No coffee for you. You're already too amped up. Do you want juice or milk?" Chan says towards Seungcheol and Seungcheol pouts exaggeratedly.

"How about beer?" Seungcheol asks and Chan gave him a withering look before sighing.

"Water it is, then." Chan says and walks away from the table. Seungcheol laughs and pulls Chan back by his hand, making Chan yelp as he falls back on his lap. Seungcheol smiles wider at him and kisses his cheek before any of them could react.

"I'm just kidding. Milk would be nice. I think I still have soya milk in the fridge somewhere." Seungcheol says and he gently helps Chan up on his feet. Wonwoo watches as Chan's cheeks taint a light shade of pink as he walks away. He heads for the fridge and Wonwoo catches Yuki's gaze as he follows Chan with his eyes. Yuki looks at him with questioning eyes, then he points at Seungcheol's back and Chan. Wonwoo shrugs and then Yuki points at his neck. Wonwoo tries to see what he's pointing at but yuki shakes his head, points at Wonwoo, then points to his own neck. Wonwoo looks down and he can just barely see the edge of what looks like bruises on his skin. 

_ Oh _ . 

He groans, places a hand over his skin, and focuses as he wills them away.

"You're not sleeping on the same bed as me tonight. Do you understand?" Wonwoo says and Seungcheol looks up from his food, a confused look on his face as he stares at Wonwoo.

"But  _ why?~ _ " Seungcheol whines and he sees Wonwoo's hand over his neck. He then smirks and goes back to eating. 

"It was worth it." Seungcheol says and just then, Chan comes up in between them with a tall glass of milk.

"The soya milk already went bad so this is just regular milk." Chan says and Seungcheol thanks him. Chan then goes back to his seat and started scrolling through his phone.

Wonwoo checks the time on his phone as soon as he finished eating and he sees that it's already half an hour past one in the afternoon. He excuses himself and announces that he's gonna get ready. Chan tells him he'll bring his suit up from the car while Wonwoo showers and Wonwoo thanks him. Wonwoo heads to Seungcheol's room and leaves his phone on the bed as he went inside the bathroom. He doesn't remember taking his clothes off, or even turning on the water, but he seems to wake up from a daze when he hears someone knock on the door. 

"I've got your suit laid out on the bed." Chan's voice says through the door and Wonwoo turns the shower off.

"Thank you, Chan. Tell Seungcheol he can wash up as well, I'll be right out." Wonwoo says, grabbing for a towel. 

"I'll help you with your suit, if you want." Chan says through the door again and Wonwoo smiles. He ties a towel around his waist and grabs for another one to use for his head before opening the door. Chan jumps a little away from the door and he stares at Wonwoo's body and he lifts his gaze up to Wonwoo's face. 

"I'd like that." Wonwoo says and nods, ducks his head, and walks briskly out of the room. 

Seungcheol and Chan comes in as Wonwoo had pulled up his pants. Both of them staring at Wonwoo's lean stomach as they stand by the door and Wonwoo had to clear his throat before either of them moved.

"Go shower." Wonwoo says to Seungcheol and Seungcheol sighs as he trudges on to the bathroom. 

"If i find you two doing inappropriate adult stuff on my bed without me, i'm gonna be very upset." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Oh, really? You dont wanna see me and Chan in your bed?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol looked so offended and so torn, his mouth opening and closing for a while before he slams the door close.

Wonwoo zips up his pants and buttons it close as Chan walks up to him and picks up his black button up undershirt. Wonwoo places a hand on top of Chan's and Chan stares up at him.

"I was thinking about going without the inner shirt. What do you think?" Wonwoo asks and Chan visibly swallows before setting down the shirt. 

"I think it would suit you." Wonwoo watches as Chan picks up his suit gently and steps back. He raises it up behind Wonwoo and Wonwoo slips his hands through the sleeves. Wonwoo lifts his shoulders up as the suit rests on his back. Chan walks around and stops in front of Wonwoo and starts buttoning it close starting from the top. Wonwoo just stares at Chan the whole time, Chan's fingers touching his skin the slightest bit every time he pulls the suit close. 

Wonwoo thinks this is it. This is gonna be his downfall. His father had warned him about humans long ago and yet here he is, letting the tension push them towards each other as it wraps around them. Chan smoothes down the front of his suit with his palms, moving it along Wonwoo's chest down to his stomach in a long, slow, drag. Chan seems to be staring down at his own hand that's still on Wonwoo's chest and Wonwoo could almost feel the weight of his thoughts by the press of his palms on Wonwoo's chest.

"I know. I know about your secret." Wonwoo says before he could think about it and suddenly, Chan was two steps away from him. Chan looked completely terrified and a bit confused, he was cradling both of his hands on his chest as he stares at Wonwoo with wide eyes.

"How..? Since when?" Chan asks, his voice was shaking and Wonwoo feels his chest squeeze tight.

"I've known since the second day. It's okay, I trust you." Wonwoo says, taking a step closer to Chan. Chan visibly flinches and Wonwoo stops in his tracks. Wonwoo then takes two steps back and heaves out a sigh. Chan was shaking, trembling where he stands, and Wonwoo isn't sure if he should've thought this through some more. 

But before things could have gone wrong even more, Seungcheol bursts out of the bathroom door with a loud scream and smiles as he stares at the two.

"You two were doing something, weren't you?" Seungcheol teases, completely reading the room wrong, and Chan smiles. Wonwoo's a bit terrified at how quickly he had composed himself but Wonwoo reigns in his emotions as well.

"Chan, go get ready. Tell Yuki we're leaving in half an hour." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles at him, nods and walks out. 

"You! You were doing something with Chan weren't you? Weren't you? Whatever happened to sharing, huh?" Seungcheol accuses him and Wonwoo groans. 

"Dry up properly and wear your suit. Your hair's still dripping wet." Wonwoo says as he watches drops of water fall from Seugcheol's hairs and onto his neck and shoulders, cascading down his skin. 

"Something's wrong." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo shakes his head.

"I took my own advice. I was... honest with him and I may have wanted to show Chan that he can trust me but it backfired." Wonwoo says, leaving it at that as he heads out to the terrace and closes the door behind him. 

  
  


Wonwoo sighs, his bare feet on the cold tiles of the terrace sending shivers up his legs. He moves towards the railings, leaning forward on it and staring out into the city skyline. He ponders about what he should've done differently. What he could've done better. He wanted Chan to know that he kept his secret because he knew he could trust him. Now, it looks like Chan sees it as something else. The terror in his eyes as he stares at Wonwoo was by far the worst sight he had ever seen. He's seen that same type of gaze directed at his father, but never at him. He had never wanted them directed at him.

  
  


Wonwoo stares down at his feet, bare, cold, kind of weirdly long as he stares at them, and then he blinks and he's staring at his foot clad in his best shoes. He looks up and finds himself sitting in a car, in his car, with Seungcheol to his right, looking out of the window. Wonwoo then feels short of breath all of a sudden and he tries to inhale, making a loud gasping sound as his chest tightened painfully.

"Wonwoo." Chan's voice rings in his head. His voice was laced with urgency and concern and Wonwoo feels like a masochist for liking how it sounded. He feels a hand on his back and in front of his chest. Palms that are incredibly warm. 

"Wonwoo, hold your breath at my count. On three, okay? One, two," Seungcheol's voice stops and Wonwoo does as he was told. Then he feels it, the flicker of fire in his chest. It's so warm Wonwoo can feel one side of his heart warming up more than the other.

"Now breathe." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo follows along. He hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes until he opened them. He sees the back of the passenger seat and he feels the leather sticks to his forehead as he leans forward.

"What's happening!" Chan says out loud and Wonwoo feels Seungcheol sit him up, slinging his arm around Wonwoo's shoulder as his other hand unbuttons the top couple of buttons of his suit to press his bare palm on his chest.

"Wonwoo blanked out. It tends to happen when we shift. We black out for a certain amount of time and then we just blink awake all of a sudden. He's gonna be fine." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's eyes are unfocused, he can see blurred outlines of the ceiling of the car and two heads that he assumes are Yuki and Chan.

"Sir, are you alright? Do i drive on to master Lucipher's place?" Yuki asks and Wonwoo gulps before trying to lift his head.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Wonwoo says and his eyes finally focused. He sees two concerned faces staring at him and he can't help but smile.

"Are you really alright?" Chan asks and Wonwoo stares at him for a second before nodding.

"Okay." Chan says, his eyes locked on to his as he adds, "I'll trust you." 

Wonwoo eventually composes himself. He thanks Seungcheol with a kiss on the cheek and Seungcheol's hand ends up in his for the rest of the drive. Chan kept glancing at them from the rear view mirror with his brows furrowed that Seungcheol had decided to mess with him. He dials up Chan's phone with his and Chan lets out a quiet scream when his phone starts ringing. Chan turns to them with a deep scowl on his face that made Seungcheol crack up, which made Wonwoo laugh which led to Yuki laughing as well.

"I can't believe I'm the youngest and the most mature one in this car." Chan says, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"You crane your neck one more time and it'll crack. Relax, okay? Wonwoo's fine. He's in good hands." Seungcheol says proudly.

"He's in a pervert's hands, you mean." Chan says and Seungcheol frowns as Yuki laughs out loud.

"Oh, I'm so sorry master Seungcheol." Yuki says in between huffs of laughter and Wonwoo smiles.

"Okay, enough. We need to seem professional once we get there. How much farther, Yuki?" Wonwoo asks and Yuki clears his throat.

"Not far now, we're less than a hundred meters away, sir." Yuki says and Wonwoo nods.

"Let's get this over with and then go out for dinner. What do you say?" Wonwoo says to everyone in the car and he smiles as there's a silent agreement almost instantly.

"I'll go reserve us a place, then." Chan says as he pulls out his phone.

"I feel like eating pasta. With wine." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo does think that's nice. Just a relaxing dinner after everything that has happened since yesterday.

"That sounds wonderful. I want red wine right now." Wonwoo says out loud and everyone laughs. Wonwoo smiles, the mood lightens at well as the weight in his chest.

  
  
  


They arrive at his father's mansion in a few minutes and Yuki pulls down his window to show his I.D. to a camera by the gate. The gate then opens and Yuki drive on, smiling at the camera. They see a bunch of other cars in front of the main house and Chan had announced that it looks like they're the last to arrive by the count of the cars. Yuki parks in the middle, right in front of the house and he smiles at everyone after he had killed the engine.

"I will be waiting for your return, young masters. Chan, I'll leave them to you." Yuki says and Wonwoo smiles. Seungcheol pats his shoulder as he opens the door and Wonwoo opens his door as well. Wonwoo looks around to see the front garden filled with stargazer lilies. He walks over to the edge of the patch and he fights the urge to snap off one of the flowers. Their bright pink color reminds Wonwoo of so many things, he's not sure if he likes it or not.

"Wonwoo?" Chan's voice calls out for him and Wonwoo turns to see Chan a few steps away from him as Seungcheol stands by the car. Chan's custom made suit making him look a bit comical in this setting. The maroon and navy blue looking a bit more like a costume instead of an actual suit, but Chan's stance makes him look elegant, nonetheless.

"Let's go inside." Wonwoo says and as if on cue, the main doors burst open and Soonyoung runs out. His bright red suit standing out in contrast to the white facade of the mansion. He was waving his hands frantically and a few seconds later, another tall figure emerges from the door looking a bit out of it. He walks up to Soonyoung and then turns to look at who he's waving at. He immediately bows to them, his suit the same red as Soonyoung which means he must be his servant.

"What's his name again?" Seungcheol asks as they made their way up the front steps.

"That would be Kim Mingyu, master Seungcheol." Chan says behind them and Seungcheol turns to him with a smile.

"I  _ don't _ like the sound of you calling me master." Seungcheol says and Chan can't help but laugh a little.

"I thought you'd be into that kind of thing?" Wonwoo teases and Seungcheol gives him a look. 

"Well look at you two, being all chummy chummy." Soonyoung says as they reached the front of the house and his servant, Mingyu, bows again. Chan does at well.

"Good evening master Kwon." Chan says, bowing. Soonyoung eyes Chan up and down as he stands up and Soonyoung gave him his most poisonous smile.

"Good evening master Jeon, and to you master Choi. Everyone is waiting in the living area as we speak." Mingyu says and Wonwoo nods at him. 

"Shall we?" Soonyoung says and then promptly takes Mingyu's hand as he walks inside. Mingyu then turns, bowing his head repeatedly at Wonwoo and Seungcheol with a pained face as Soonyoung drags him inside.

"Soonyoung never really did care for formalities." Wonwoo notes and he steps forward as well.

Wonwoo looks around the massive hallway as he enters and he can't help but smile at the massive portraits on the walls.

"Chan, take a good long look around. This is as close to baby pictures as we're gonna get." Seungcheol's voice say behind him and Wonwoo sighs.

"May I ask master Wonwoo why he doesn't have portraits like this in his home?" Chan's voice says as well, Wonwoo turns his head as he kept on walking and he sees the two smiling at him.

" _ Behave _ ." Wonwoo says and both of them just smiled wider, Chan lowering his head to make it seem like he's actually gonna listen to him. 

"I'm gonna ask if uncle Lucipher has any spare of these. It would look great on the wall in the living room." Seungcheol says, walking next to Wonwoo as he looks up at the portrait to his right. Wonwoo turns to see which one it was and it was the full body portrait of Wonwoo in his teen years. He shakes his head and looks head on. He remembers the couple of hours it took for the painter to finish it. Wonwoo couldn't move an inch, couldn't scratch the itch from the wool around his neck, couldn't even open his mouth as his father watches.

"I burnt every spare he had. This one got away because it's the original." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol audibly sighs.

"Such a shame." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes as they turn to the living room.

The living room was probably the least used in his father's mansion. It's mainly used for welcoming visitors or for parties, but other than that, it's practically an ornament. The high ceilings supporting a spiral chandelier with bright red rubies at the crown, shattering the light into fragments of red light all over the top of walls. The cascading gems were clear and roughly cut diamonds of different shapes and sizes. Wonwoo remembers having to pick them out himself as a child and how he stared at the finished chandelier for hours on end. Staring at the glittering jewels above head as the afternoon sun filters through the clerestory windows. 

He looks around and the first he noticed were Soonyoung and Mingyu. Not just because of their bright red suits but because Soonyoung was promptly sitting on Mingyu's lap on the couch to their right. Mingyu's face was his trained unfazed look, but Wonwoo can see the beads of sweat glinting on the edge of his forehead. Wonwoo sees Jun on the far end of the room, facing the window on the right side of the room. His phone held up to his ear as his servant stands a few steps away from him. 

"Nice of you to finally join us." Jeonghan says. He was seated on the couch to Wonwoo's left. Wonwoo observes his hair, now a deep shade of black as well, making his beige suit look more pristine on his frame. 

"Good evening master Jeon, master Choi." Jeonghan's servant says from where he stands behind Jeonghan, Wonwoo tries to scour his brain for their names but he comes up short. The rest of the servants follows suit and Wonwoo and Seungcheol nods their head in recognition. Chan then walks up in front of him and Seungcheol as he bows. 

"Good evening young masters." Chan says. Wonwoo's sensing a pattern in how the servants greet them and he watches as all of them stare at Chan.

"How are you holding up dealing with these two?" Jihoon speaks up from besides Jeonghan. His deep purple suit in his servant's arm, standing behind the couch as well, as he rolls up the sleeves of his black button up shirt. 

"My time with both of them has been well so far." Chan answers smoothly and Wonwoo can't help but smile. 

"Such a safe answer." Soonyoung says from where he's seated on Mingyu's lap and Wonwoo gives him a look.

"We found out that you're actually the youngest of the batch." Jeonghan says. He smiles at Wonwoo and Wonwoo looks up to his servant. 

"Is that true?" Wonwoo asks, turning his head a bit to Chan and Chan nods once and smiles.

"It is. I am. The rest of them had been looking out for me for quite some time so I am confident that all of you are in good hands." Chan says out into the room and Wonwoo can't help but feel pride bloom in his chest at the looks of approval around the room.

"Then I believe I should thank you all, then. He's been very reliable from the start." Wonwoo says and he bows his head towards Jeonghan's servant. The servant then does a full bow and smiles at Wonwoo.

"No need to thank us, master Jeon. Chan has been the one encouraging us the most during our training." He says and he smiles at Chan. 

"Wait, you're Chan?" Soonyoung asks, then he turns to Mingyu and asks him, "He's Chan?" And Mingyu nods. Soonyoung then stands up and walks up to Chan. 

"Mingyu has told me so much about you. He told me how you've helped him a lot." Soonyoung says and Wonwoo turns to Mingyu as he stands up.

"Is that true?" Seungcheol asks Mingyu and Mingyu smiles and nods.

"Yes, it is. He would help me with all of the training and in return, I helped him with cooking." Mingyu says with a huge smile on his face and Wonwoo smiles. From the looks of him, he looks like the type of servant Soonyoung would call 'muscle heads'. The type to know nothing but how to serve you with their strength. Wonwoo's kind of ashamed to have thought that beforehand. 

"What's up." Hansol says from behind them and Wonwoo turns to see him and his servant wearing matching sky blue suits. His hair also black which he thinks he did just so it would not clash with his suit. 

"Good evening young masters." His servant says and Chan turns to bow to Hansol.

"Good evening master Chwe." Hansol then smiles and nods his head as the rest of the servants followed suit.

"I just got back from your father, he said to meet in the study. Just us." Hansol says and Wonwoo nods. 

"Shall we?" Seungcheol asks, turning to Wonwoo and Wonwoo rolls his eyes as he winks at him.

"You can all lounge about in here as we head in. But stay alert." Wonwoo turns to the room and the servants thanks him.

"Lead the way." Wonwo says to Hansol and Hansol nods. 

  
  


The seven of them walked on, Hansol leading the way and Wonwoo following behind as everyone else follows after him.

"Do you know what this is about?" Seungcheol asks walking up to his side and he shakes his head no.

"Did he say what this is about?" Wonwoo asks Hansol and he turns his head and smiles as he shakes his head no.

"He just said it's urgent." Hansol says and they walk up to the door. Wonwoo steps up and opens the double doors.

Wonwoo walks in, staring at his father as he makes his way to the table in the middle of the room. He takes his seat in the head of the table and crosses his legs. He leans back and looks around the room as everyone takes their seat. Wonwoo stares at the floor to ceiling shelf behind his father, filled with books that Wonwoo has read over hundreds of times. His father then catches his gaze, his unnatural deep blue eyes staring back at him. His hair as black as night, and his skin a stark white. He was wearing what looks like his take on modern casual clothes. A brown coat, white button up shirt, his favorite silver watch on his wrist, and the amethyst necklace almost glowing under the light.

His father then leans back in his chair, turning around to lift his hand out towards the fireplace in the middle of the wall of books, and the fireplace lights up after a second. 

"I'm gonna be curt and go straight to the point. I called you here today because of the supposed seventh servant." He says, turning back around to face the table. 

"You told us there was never a seventh servant." Wonwoo answers back. His smiles softly and nods.

"That's because i killed him myself." His father said and Wonwoo sighs.

  
  


"He was an assassin. Trained to kill higher demons. Old blooded demons, fallen nephilim, offsprings of highest demons." His father says and Wonwoo composes himself as everyone else looks around the room.

"Wait, what? Do you mean someone is targeting us?" Jun asks from Wonwoo's left and Lucipher nods.

"I took his soul back here and tortured him until he told me everything. Well, everything he could." His father says and Wonwoo averts his gaze from his father's

"He's being sponsored by an anonymous person. Probably from the nephilim, or a higher demon, I'm not quite sure. But he told me that they recruited a lot of people and that if you don't live up to their standards, you don't live." His father says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"You wouldn't call us all here if it's just to warn us of a dead threat, father." Wonwoo says and his father smiles wider.

"I never really could get past you." his father says and everyone stares at Lucipher.

"There's more?" Soonyoung asks.

"It seems our dead wasn't the only assassin who got through the program." Lucipher says and Wonwoo gulps. He sees everyone process the information and he watches as all of them understood the situation.

"No." Jeonghan says from his father's left and Lucipher nods.

"One of your lovely servants is one of them." His father says and Wonwoo masks himself as he stares back at his father.

"Who is it?" Wonwoo asks and everyone turns to him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait. One of them is out to kill us?" Hansol interrupts and Lucipher nods.

"Well, one of them is out to kill one of you." Lucipher says and Wonwoo sits up.

"Who is it? The sooner we get this over with the better." Wonwoo says and he feels all of them staring at him. All of them but one.

"And what would you do? Kill him? Torture him as well?" Lucipher asks and Wonwoo's lips twitch.

"They don't know who they're working for and they also don't know each other. Killing him would be pointless, wouldn't you agree?" His father asks and Wonwoo frowns.

"You don't know who it is, do you father?" Wonwoo asks and his father nods. Wonwoo sighs and sits back.

"This is the reason why I called for you. The reason why I intervened with the selection. I want you to watch them. Watch them closely but do not be obvious. He could take any of you if you are taken by surprise." He warned them and Jihoon chuckles at that.

"They're humans aren't they?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo watches as his father stood up and pulls his shirt up, revealing an ugly gash over his stomach.

"Humans who can wield heavenly metal." His father said and Wonwoo stares.

"How can they possibly hold heavenly metal? Where would they even get it!" Soonyoung exclaims and his father takes his seat.

"There are a few possible ways. But if he hasn't made his move by now, it can eman that he won't pull through at all." His father says and he stares at Wonwoo. 

"What?" Soonyoung asks and Seungcheol speaks up for the first time.

"Think about it, it's been a month. Why would they wait for so long?" Seungcheol asks and Soonyoung stares at him.

"You think he changed his mind? What, now he works for one of us and he suddenly doesn't want to attack anymore?" Soonyoung asks.

"Well, you lot tend to pamper your servants. Do you not?" His father asks and everyone agrees silently.

"I do think it's possible. I think he has had a change of heart." His father says and Wonwoo stares, sees his father's calculating look and he waits.

"It could be that whoever it is has grown close to one of you. It's not impossible. But if their heart could change once, it could change again." his father says and Wonwoo stares as he catches on what his father is trying to say.

"You want to make sure they won't choose pride over us." Wonwoo says and his father nods. Everyone collectively got what Wonwoo meant and they nod.

"Trial by fire was the norm back then. To have someone who would never turn their back on you no matter what." Wonwoo stares as his father smiles at everyone around the table, and lastly, at him.

"In your case, he would have to stand trial by both of you." His father says and Wonwoo holds his gaze, nodding.

"Understood." Wonwoo says and he glances at Seungcheol only to see him looking at the table.

"Alright then. Now let me ask you this, do you want the trial now, or not?" He asks and everyone looks around the table.

"I know you may have gotten close to your servants already, you lot have always been soft. So we don't have to wait it out and do it now instead." His father offers. 

It was quiet for a second before Seungcheol raises his hand and said, "I vote now." 

Wonwoo stares as Seungcheol brings his hand back and looks around the table.

"What? This isn't about whether we trust them or not. It's about them and if they'd put us first. Right?" Seungcheol asks Lucipher and Wonwoo looks up to see his father looking rather shocked. A look Wonwoo hasn't seen in hundreds of years.

"Right." Lucipher says as he composes himself and everyone nods.

"Those who vote for now?" Hansol says to Wonwoo's right, raising his hand, and everyone follows suit.

"Wonderful." Lucipher says and he claps his hands, smiling.

"Let's begin, shall we?" He says and he stands up. Everyone followed suit and they followed him out of the room. 

_ You and I are gonna have a talk once we're done here. _

Wonwoo hears Seungcheol's voice in his head and he almost lets himself flinch. He watches Seungcheol from his peripheral vision and sees him walking next to his father up front. 

It seems like today's gonna be a lot more racing than Wonwoo had expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is done but I don't like the ending so y'all gotta wait :P


	3. Chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a target on Chan's head and he wears it like a crown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha ONE MORE CHAPTER  
> sorry but I like how I ended the fourth chapter so pleaseeeee let me have this

Chan listens intently as Mingyu rants. Well, it's kind of like he's ranting but Chan's not entirely sure if he hates his situation or not.

"And like, yesterday. Dude, like, he was in my bed when I got out of the bathroom and he was like, barely wearing anything! Like, he had on this huge button up shirt and like, boxer briefs on, That's it! And his shirt wasn't even properly buttoned! I don't know if he wants to kill me with a heart attack or not but he just, we just talked for a bit and he walked out. Like, why?" Mingyu finishes, trying to catch his breath as Seokmin pats his shoulder and smiles at him.

The rest of them had immediately gravitated towards each other and have piled onto a single couch. Seokmin in one end, next to Mingyu, then Chan, and Minghao next to him. Seungckwan and Joshua were behind the couch, listening intently as they lean on the back of the couch.

"I think that's just how master Kwon is. From what I know from master Jihoon, Master Kwon is just a bit too much for some people. He actually asked me about you. Like what kind of person you are if you have to handle him." Soekmin says and Mingyu turns to him.

"And?" Mingyu asks and Seokmin's smile turns sympathetic.

"He wishes you all the luck." Seokmin says and everyone laughs. Well, everyone does as Mingyu groans.

"Hey. You shouldn't openly complain about your master like that." Seungkwan says and Chan sees Joshua nodding.

"He's right, you know." Joshua says and Mingyu heaves out a deep sigh and nods.

"And besides, you have one master to think about," Minghao says, slinging an arm around Chan's shoulder, "Our Channie over here has two." Minghao says and Chan smiles.

"It's okay, really. They're really understanding that they have to share." Chan says and he sees Seokmin wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Chan waves his hands no and everyone laughs.

"Not like that! I mean, they understand when I have to prioritize the other at some situations. And I mean it when i say they're really nice." Chan says and he smiles.

"Well, master Hansol shocked me in so many ways. in the month I've been with him, we've only been going to museums and underground clubs and shopping." Seungkwan says and he smiles at Mingyu.

"Actually, I think Mingyu's the only one who has anything to complain?" Seungkwan teases and Mingyu pouts, he droops on the couch as he whines.

"Master Jeonghan and I have only been handling the special programs for schools he's sponsoring." Joshua says.

"I feel like Master Jun lives in the office, really. The only problem I have is making him go home. And even when we do get home he can also work from there." Minghao says and Chan smiles.

"Master Jihoon's a bit distant from me. Although his house staff did say he usually just participates in this just because he has to. He never really liked the whole Devils Run program. But they said he'd usually just give them a house and like, a load of money and leaves them there, so, I'm not so sure." Seokmin says and Mingyu drops lower on the couch. 

"Yah. Stop being a baby just because your master makes you hard." Minghao scolds him and Mingyu gives him a serious stare.

"You have not seen him in his boxer briefs so your opinion does  _ not _ matter to me." Mingyu says back and Chan laughs as Minghao scoffs behind him.

Just then, Joshua snaps his fingers twice right before the door to the living room opens. It's a non verbal command to stand in front. All of them stood up and Chan stares as he opens the door and smiles at them.

Lucipher.

"Oh my. I've forgotten how pretty you all are." Lucipher says and Joshua snaps his fingers and they all bow down to greet them.

"Good evening master Lucipher. Good evening young masters." They said in unison and they all stand up straight.

"Alright, stand down for now." Lucipher says and Chan shifts his gaze and finds Wonwoo and Seungcheol on Lucipher's left and right.

"We're gonna have a little bit of a post-employment interview. So If you would all stand behind me as your masters take a seat on the couches, please." Lucipher says and Chan controls his breathing as they walked on. 

They stood in line the same way they did on the selection day. Starting from Joshua and ending with Mingyu. Lucipher walks in long and slow strides in front of them as their masters watches on. Chan notices something off about them. Master Kwon's face was serious and cold, and Master Yoon looks a bit unsettled. 

And Wonwoo and Seungcheol seems to be ignoring each other.

"The first time we met, I informed you of the seventh person for selection. I told you he didn't qualify the last test so one of you would have to serve two masters." Lucipher says and he turns to them, eyeing them until his eyes stuck on Chan.

"And by the looks of it, the lucky one was you. Lee Chan." Chan immediately bows.

"Yes, master Lucipher. I serve both master Seungcheol and master Wonwoo." Chan says and Lucipher nods.

"When i gave you those boxes, I enchanted them to pick based on personality and adaptability. And the same goes for the boxes your masters received. But instead of the boxes choosing a servant that matches the master, I made them choose a servant that's the opposite to the master." Lucipher says and Chan watches as all of their masters look at Lucipher.

"Father. How many more surprises do you have under your sleeves?" Wonwoo says firmly and Chan sees Lucipher smile before turning to the masters.

"Enough to keep everyone on their toes." He says and Chan watches Wonwoo's face turn into a schooled neutral look.

"For example. Jihoon," Lucipher says and he turns to face them again, turning to Seokmin.

"I take it that you feel like your servant hovers over you too much. He seems to gravitate towards you the more you push him away." Lucipher says and Chan watches as all the masters stare at master Lee. 

"And he feels that he is underutilized staying in your home but not doing anything to serve you." Lucipher says and Chan can see Seokmin's gaze lower to the floor.

"Father." Wonwoo speaks up again and Lucipher turns.

"I apologize. I did not mean to pry. I'm just getting to my point." Lucipher says and he bows his head towards Jihoon.

"What I want to know is, if you keep trying to push him away, why not send him away like the others?" Lucipher says, turning to Seokmin again.

"I paired you up with humans that would be difficult for you to understand so you'll learn to understand them." Lucipher says and he gently took Seokmin's hand in his.

"If you were paired up with Jihoon, it's because your heart is open, and welcoming. You see everyone in this room as someone who could be saved. Even me." Lucipher says and Seokmin flushes.

"And you, Mingyu, am I right?" Lucipher gently lets go of Seokmin's hand and walks up to Mingyu.

"To put it simply, your innocence is astounding. A man can only pass through a certain age with as much innocence as the world would let him. But you, your innocence is bright, and light. If I could, I would've taken you with me the first day i saw you. I still have half a mind on it, really." Lucipher says.

"Sorry, uncle." Soonyoung says from the couch and Chan sees him smile.

"He's mine." Soonyoung says and Lucipher nods. 

"Of course." Lucipher says and he walks over to the start of the line.

"Someone assertive, but knows when to step down." Lucipher says, pointing at Joshua.

"A strong passion with a gentle heart." He says to Minghao.

"A heart strengthened by the weight of his humanity." Lucipher says to him and Chan casts his eyes down.

"The prettiest 

"And a strong will and an even stronger voice for what he wants." He says to Seungkwan. 

"So you see? Your previous servants only cultivated you for your strong points. Like someone only taking care of one painting in a gallery full of them. But them? They match you because they'll help you grow. They'll show you that being half human isn't a flaw. It's an advantage." Lucipher says. 

Chan lifts his head up and looked around, seeing all their master's faces staring up at Lucipher with a sort of fazed look. They look a bit caught by surprise and a bit unsettled as well.

"Now let me ask you this, one last time." Lucipher says, standing a step in front of the middle of Chan and Seokmin.

"Do you want the trial now, or not?" Lucipher asks and not even a second later, Chan hears someone say, "No." 

Chan turns to the masters and he sees master Lee standing, his gaze was confident and unwavering at Lucipher as he does so.

"I agree." Master Chwe says and from where he's seated and he raises his hand.

"All of those who agrees to postpone." He says and everyone raises their hands. Everyone but two.

"Wonwoo, Seungcheol." Lucipher says and Chan stares as they raises their hand as well.

"That settles it, then." Lucipher claps his hands and turns around, facing them again.

"You are all always welcome in my home. Take good care of your masters, alright? Do me a favor and prove to them that I was right." Lucipher says and he turns to the masters again.

"I take it none of you would accept my offer to stay for dinner?" Lucipher says and all of them shakes their head.

"Pity. Well, off you go then. I'm sure you all have a lot to talk about. Drop by anytime." Lucipher says and their masters bow their heads at him. He then walks past them, right in between Chan and Soekmin, and they turn to bow at him as he leaves.

Chan had just stood up straight when he sees a blur of maroon walk past him and Soekmin again. He looks at the door and sees Wonwoo's figure as it disappears to the hallway.

"Chan, let's go." Seungcheol says, walking out as well. 

"We'll be leaving first." Chan says to the room, bowing, and then walking as fast as he can to catch up to Seungcheol and Wonwoo. 

  
  
  


Chan sits quietly on the passenger seat of the car. Yuki reading the mood as soon as they all pile inside the car and he's been quietly driving ever since. Wonwoo had asked Yuki to take them back home, his home, and after that both he and Seungcheol have been dead quiet in the back of the car. Yuki keeps giving him worried glances all throughout the drive and Chan would just smile at him whenever he catches him, reassuring him that he's fine. But Chan's not sure if he's fine. He knows Seungcheol is bothered by something and he can feel how unsettled Wonwoo is as well. It's tearing his head how much he feels both of them in him and he takes a deep long breath to calm himself down. He then regrets it as the sound of him exhaling echoes inside the car.

"Hey Chan." Seungcheol's voice calls and Chan lifts his eyes up to the rear view mirror to look at him.

"We forgot about the dinner thing for tonight." Seungcheol says and Chan suddenly remembers as well.

"Shit. Right. I'll see if I can order takeout instead." Chan says pulling out his phone. Yuki then places a hand on top of his phone and pushes it down.

"No need. I asked everyone back in the house to prepare something. I'll personally pick the wine down in the cellar once we get back." Yuki says and Wonwoo lets out a hum of approval.

"Thank you, Yuki." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles at him. He then contacts the restaurant to cancel their reservation and pocket's his phone as well.

The silence envelopes the car again and Chan stares out of the window. He thinks about everything that happened earlier today and he compares it to how they are now. He thinks back to how he saw Wonwoo and Seungcheol were in bed. How Seungcheol was back during their breakfast. Helping Wonwoo with his suit. Everything.

_ Woah, was that what you were doing while I was showering?" _ Seungcheol's voice rings inside his head and he jumps in his seat.

"What?" Chan says stupidly and Yuki turns to glance at him.

"You okay?" Yuki asks and Chan looks at Seungcheol in the rearview mirror, stares as Seungcheol winks at him.

"Nothing. it's, uh... nothing." Chan says and he looks out the window again.

_ You're so cute. Completely adorable. _ Seungcheol's voice rings in his head and it makes his shivver a bit. it's almost like Seungcheol's mouth is hovering over both of his ears and it's messing up with Chan's brain.

_ Sorry. Just wanted to ask if you're okay. _ Seungcheol says and Chan feels the need to scoff.

_ Ask me? If I'm okay? You two have been dead silent since we got out. I don't know what happened back there and what that trial thing is but I know you both wanted it.  _ Chan's mind was racing and he suddenly feels a hand on his right shoulder. 

_ It's okay. We'll tell you later. _ Seungcheol says and Chan sighs

_ Can't you tell me now? _ Chan asks and Seungcheol squeezes his shoulder

_ Wonwoo would like it if we told you together. _ Seungcheol says and Chan sighs. Letting the silence translate as him agreeing

The minute they got home, Yuki told them to get changed as he prepares their dinner. Wonwoo asks him to join them but Yuki politely declines.

"We all know you three need some time alone." Yukis says as he goes into the dining room. Wonwoo and Seungcheol then turns to Chan and Chan suddenly felt small. He lowers his head, then bows.

"I'll go get changed now." Chan says. Then he turned and walked to his room.

The first thing Chan does and grabs a pillow and shoves his face in it, screaming as loud as he can.

He then drops the pillow, and flops back on his bed. He stares at the ceiling for a whole minute before he takes a deep breath and sits up. He shimmies off his suit, standing up and walking into the walk in closet and hanging it up. He then takes off his pants as well neatly folds it on one top of the shelves. He sighs, opens a closet and pulls at the sweater on top of the pile. The rest of his clothes then falls forward and Chan suppresses a groan as his clothes spill out. But he tenses when he hears a familiar sound, the sound of metal against the hardwood floor. Chan's eyes flew open and he scans the floor for it, immediately dropping to his knees as he grabs for it. 

The pen was okay, no signs of any damage at all, so Chan sighs. He tries to pick at some of the clothes that were still properly folded and he piled them back in his closet. Then he picks his only white sweatpants and slips the pen back into the pocket before folding it and putting it on top of the pile. Then he folds the rest of his clothes and puts that on top of the pile, effectively sandwiching the pen in the middle. Chan unbuttons his shirt and hangs it out as well. Then he grabs for a simple shirt and he puts them on quickly. Chan stares at himself in the mirror next to the closet. His black hair making him look more grown up, just like he had wanted, but now it annoys his eyes so he runs his hands over it, pulling it back. The hair wax he used earlier seemingly still effective as it sticks that way. Chan then huffs, stares at himself one more time, and decides to go out of the room.

He heads for the dining room and sees the staff setting the table.

"Welcome back master Chan." One of them says and Chan waves his hands and shakes his head, smiling as Yuki sets wine glasses over the table.

"I keep telling you to stop with the master already." Chan says and Yuki laughs.

"Ji, we talked about this." Yuki says and Chan smiles as he bows his head to Yuki.

They finished setting the table and everyone walks out of the room, going into the kitchen. Chan watches as Yuki checks on the wine in the chiller. He then pulls out a small tin bucket and presses on the ice dispenser on the fridge and filling the bucket up to half with ice. Chan watches as Yuki's sharp features turn a bit softer as he carefully sets the wine bottle inside the bucket. His dark brown hair falling a bit over his eyes as he uses one hand to hold the bottle and the other to move the ice in the bucket. 

"It's rude to stare, Chan." Yuki speaks up, eyes not moving away from the bucket. Chan smiles and moves towards him on the counter.

"Yuki... You're human, right?" Chan asks. Yuki's eyes move up to Chan's and Chan holds his gaze.

"You can say that." Yuki says and Chan groans.

"I'm getting tired of these vague answers. One day I'm gonna ambush one of the staff and ask them about you." Yuki smiles innocently at him and dries his hands on a towel on the counter.

"That'd be a waste of your time. I trained every staff here." Yuki says, grabbing a place mat in one hand and the bucket in the other as he makes his way to the table. 

"Meaning they'd know things about you." Chan says, following him to the table.

"Meaning they'd know not to share things that aren't theirs to share in the first place." Yuki says and Chan groans.

"Why the sudden interest in me? Are they tired of you already?" Yuki asks and Chan gave him an unamused look.

"Oh. Are  _ you _ tired of them already?" Yuki asks and Chan huffs. Leaning his hips back on the edge of the table.

"Forget it." Chan says, moving to his seat at the right of the table. He looks at the flowers in the middle of the table and Yuki catches him staring.

"They're pretty, aren't they?" Yuki asks and Chan nods.

"They're gifts from master Lucipher. Someone handed me a whole bouquet as soon as you guys went in." Yuki says and Chan stares at the pink petals of the flowers.

"I'll bring the food out in a minute. They'll be here before the food comes out, so just be patient." Yuki says with a sweet smile and Chan nods. 

  
  


Chan stares down at his plate. He lets his eyes roam the set of cutlery spread out on both sides of his plate, then the wine glass and then another glass. He stares at the flowers in the middle of the room again and he picks up one of them. He leans back in his chair and stare at the details of the flower. There were little spots of deep purplish color all over the petals. Almost like freckles over the pink petals. Chan forgot what you call those stem thing growing out in the middle of the flower, but he stares at how pretty they were. 

"They're lilies." Chan jumps at Wonwoo's voice and He turns to see Wonwoo and Seungcheol standing by the door.

"Stargazer lilies. They're my favorite." Wonwoo says, walking up to the table and stopping in front of the vase, smiling down at the flowers as his fingers hover over the petals.

"Are these from My father's garden?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"Yuki said they were given as soon as we got inside." Chan says as he puts the flower back in the vase.

"Your father seems to like these as well." Seungcheol says as he takes a seat in front of Chan and Wonwoo laughs softly.

"He absolutely hates anything that grows on top of the earth. He's a lot more interested in the gems underground, really." Wonwoo says and he grabs one flower and brings it to his seat.

"It was my mom who loved flowers. She said she liked having flowers to remind both me and my father about her." Wonwoo says. Wonwoo sets the flower on the side. 

"Because they're beautiful?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods.

"That. And to remind us that even the prettiest flowers can't bloom forever." Wonwoo says. Smiling down at the flower. 

Before Chan could think of anything to say to that, Yuki emerges from the kitchen door and pulls out what looks like a cart. An actual cart of food. He takes away their plates as he places a plate with food in front of them. 

"Chicken pesto for master Wonwoo. Red sauce and meatballs for master Seungcheol. With extra meatballs, of course. And cheesy alfredo for Chan." Yuki claps his hand and pulls out something from his back pocket. He then grabs for the wine bottle and Chan sees the corkscrew in his other hand.

"Would you be drinking tonight, or still no?" Yuki asks Chan and Chan thinks for a second.

"Actually, I would like to. If that's okay with you two." Chan says to Wonwoo and Seungcheol and Seungcheol grins.

"Of course. We won't be doing much for a while. These past couple of days have drained me so much, I just want to relax here." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles. Yuki then pours wine for the three of them and pulled the cart out of the dining room and into the kitchen. Then his head pops out of the door again and tells them there's still more food in the kitchen. Wonwoo thanks him and they dig in to their food.

Dinner was okay. Chan wasn't sure why he's surprised that it went so well, not sure if he's expecting anything at all, but he savors it nonetheless. Wonwoo actually participating in the conversation instead of just his usual one line comments every five minutes that Chan has gotten used to. He was smiling more, too. Which Chan definitely wasn't prepared for. They talked about jobs, the hundreds of jobs they tried through the years, and Chan listens intently as they talk about a time hundreds of years ago. Wonwoo's longing for the old fashioned hand written letters, Seungcheol's knowledge in a lot of languages, and their shared interest in space. Chan listens at how the two of them would talk with the same amount of passion for the same thing but the way they love it is completely different. Wonwoo's love for space comes from his curiosity. How this works, what this looks like, how zero gravity feels like. While Seungcheol's love comes from fascination. How wonderful it would be to eat in space, what color would this be if it looks like this from earth, how would it feel like to visit pluto. Chan just listens intently as the two bounce off ideas and question off of each other and he can't help but think how human they really are. 

How he's much more of a monster compared to them.

After dinner, Wonwoo had asked Yuki to bring dessert up in the observatory. Yuki smiled at him and nods. Seungcheol then asks for another bottle of wine and Yuki nods again. They bring their half empty glasses with them as Wonwoo leads them up the observatory. Seungcheol was the one to open the door, though. Walking ahead to burst through the doors in his usual gleeful manner. Chan looks around and he stares at the wall in front of the door. It was a wall completely made of glass from the floor up and the top curves into a dome of stained glass mosaic. Chan can't quite make out what the mosaic was and he give up trying to decipher it once Seungcheol flicks his neck. The walls on the sides were a bunch of photos taped to the wall, photos of random sights. Chan singles out a few from his right, a picture of a kite on the sky, one of a cat next to a tree licking it's paw, a man with his back to the camera pointing at the sky, and a lot more. Seungcheol then takes a seat on one of the chairs around the table to Chan's right. Chan follows along and takes a seat as well, putting down his glass as Wonwoo kneels infront of the glass wall and starts fumbling for something on the floor. Chan watches as Wonwoo slides out a wooden panel from under the floor and puts his hand through the hole it made. He then kneels up one foot and stands up, pulling up the floor as well. Chan watches as a huge wooden crate emerges from the floor. Wonwoo pulls out his hand and smiles as he unfolds the box from the top, almost like peeling one side after the other and revealing a brass telescope in the middle of the floor. Yuki then come in through the door with a tray in each hand and goes straight for the table, setting down two whole small cakes in front of them before walking up to Wonwoo and pulling out a cloth from his back pocket. He hands it to Wonwoo and Wonwoo starts gently wiping at the telescope's lenses.

"That would be chocolate cake and sweet mango cake. Do slice them properly if you won't finish the whole thing. I wouldn't want the staff to think they'd have to look for mice in the house." Yuki says and Chan turns to see Seungcheol already eating from the chocolate cake. 

"Sorry." Seungcheol says with his mouth full and Yuki sighs. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Chan says and Yuki smiles at him and nods.

"I'll bring up your wine now." Yuki says before walking out of the room again. Chan picks up the knife and starts cutting out a piece from where Seungcheol already ate from. He cuts it out and pulls out one of the plates from under the cake. 

"Thanks Channie." Seungcheol says and Chan watches as he stuff his face with chocolate cake.

"Don't worry. Red wine had that effect on him." Wonwoo says and Chan turns to him. Wonwoo was standing next to the telescope, the light filtering in through the glass wall was framing him and making him look like a painting in motion.

"Chan can i have one of the other cake?" Seungcheol says behind him and Chan stares at his now empty plate. The only proof that Chan really did put a slice of cake there were smudges of chocolate icing on it. Chan then smiles, picks up the other knife, and cuts into the cake. He pulls out the piece and lifts it over to Seungcheol's plate.

"Thanks." Seungcheol says and Chan smiles.

"Are you drunk?" Chan asks and Seungcheol stops mid chew to stare up at Chan.

"I don't know. Have I kissed you yet?" He asks Chan and Chan laughs, shaking his head.

"Have I kissed  _ him _ yet?" Seungcheol points at Wonwoo where he stands and Chan shakes his head no again. 

"Then i'm  _ probably _ not drunk." Seungcheol says and then he starts digging into his food. 

"I like him like this. I feel like if i told him it's bedtime already he'd whine and pout." Chan says and he turns to Wonwoo.

"He does that every night. With or without the wine." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. Yuki then emerges from the door and Chan sees him staring at Seungcheol. He frowns. and then sighs.

"I'm gonna take this bottle back down. Could you leave the plates downstairs after you're done?" Yuki asks Chan and Chan nods.

"Why don't you turn in for the night, Yuki. We'll be alright." Wonwoo says and Yuki smiles. He bows to them and points at Seungcheol.

"Please make sure he doesn't break anything." Yuki asks and Chan laughs, nodding. 

"Go." Chan says and Yuki bids them a good night before walking out of the room.

The air suddenly changed as soon as Yuki closes the door. Chan know's Wonwoo feels it too and he turns to face the glass in front of them.

"You know what today was about, don't you?" Wonwoo asks. Chan takes a deep breath and nods.

"It's about me." Chan says and he looks up at the sky. The night sky was clear tonight. The stars were out and the moon was full.

"The seventh servant was also one. My father had caught him before the selection began and he tortured his soul up until a few days ago." Wonwoo says and Chan can't help but feel his throat squeeze shut.

"He said you two didn't even know each other. All you knew was that there was another one. Is that true?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. 

"Yes. All I knew was that there were three of us who joined Devils Run and that two of us made it up to the seven." Chan says. He can see Wonwoo turn to face him from his peripheral vision and Chan takes a deep breath before turning to face him. 

Wonwoo's face was...

Chan can't really think of a proper word to describe it. His eyebrows were laxed but his eyes look irritated. They look unsettled and unsure. His lips were parted a bit, the ends a bit tense as they twitch little by little. He looks like he found something he's been looking for only to be disappointed that it's not what he was expecting.

"Why didn't you do it?" He asked Chan. Chan holds his gaze for as long as he can and he lets out a shaky breath. No point in lying anymore.

"I was sent here to kill a heartless demon. I never found one." Chan says confidently. He holds Wonwoo's gaze for a couple more breaths until Wonwoo closes his eyes, looks up, and laughs. Wonwoo runs a hand over his face and kept on laughing. Chan feels like his heart is being grinded up into dust with every laugh Wonwoo lets out and he takes a deep breath, composing himself before speaking up.

"Whether you believe me or not, it's completely up to you. But I know that I was probably the only one in that room earlier that could've survived a trial by fire." Chan says, That caught Wonwoo's attention and he composes himself and smiles at Chan.

"You're that confident?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"I'll prove it." Chan says and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow at him. 

"You'll prove it?" Wonwoo asks and Chan walks around the telescope and grabs Wonwoo's hand, pressing his palm on his chest.

"Do it. Right now." Chan says and the shock on Wonwoo's face was so evident that Chan feels some sort of pride in seeing it.

"I'm not risking-" "You're not risking  _ shit _ . You two were ready to set me on fire earlier. What's different now?" Chan asks and Wonwoo scowls at him.

"I did that to get my father off of your tracks. I was sure you were the other assassin but I was also sure you won't hurt me. You won't hurt us." Wonwoo says and Chan groans.

_ Maybe I can help?  _ Chan suppresses a smile as he holds onto Wonwoo's wrist and moves around so Wonwoo's back was to the telescope.

_ Can you make him do it to? _ Chan asks as he stares at Wonwoo.

"If you were so sure then why can't you do it now?" Chan asks out loud and he sees Seungcheol walk up quietly behind Wonwoo's back.

"Chan, this isn't some test that you'll pass or fail. If you fail this time you're soul will burn." Wonwoo explains and Chan nods.

"I know what it means. Trial by fire is being set ablaze with hellfire by someone you know. If the person that sets you on fire is someone you would leave for your pride, then you'll burn. But if they're someone you would leave your pride for, then you'll be okay. That's  _ why _ I know I'll be fine." Chan says. Seungcheol was closing in now as Wonwoo stares at him in shock.

"How do you-" "It's okay. I trust you. Both of you." Chan cuts him off and he nods at Seungcheol. Wonwoo sees him and he turns his head as Seungcheol presses his hand over Wonwoo's and Chan watches as white flames erupted from their hands.

Chan hears Wonwoo scream his name before the flames engulf his ears as well. Chan hears nothing but a relaxing sound of a crackling fireplace. He's reminded of his home when he was a child. He remembers his grandparents talking about angels and love and how some people would fly to prove their love and some would clip their wings to stay in love. Chan's mind races to different flashes of images, memories he knows is his. He thinks they're his. And he pinpoints some that catches his attention. His parents giving him the pen, his grandparents taking him in when he was a child, someone taking him away. 

Then he feels air flowing into his lungs and he sits up. He opens his eyes and sees both Wonwoo and Seungcheol staring at him and he looks down and sees the fire on his chest. He runs a hand through his chest and he pulled away his hand to watch the fire dance around his fingers until they disappear. Chan watches as the fire from his chest goes out and he looks up to see Wonwoo's still worried face and Seungcheol grinning wide.

"I knew that'd work. See if you'd just-" 

Seungcheol was cut off as Wonwoo turns and punches his face.

Chan scrambles to his feet and Wonwoo lands another punch before Chan could pull him away.

"You could've killed him!" Wonwoo screams and Chan pushes Wonwoo back by his shoulder. Chan turns to look over his shoulder and sees Seungcheol on the ground, wiping his mouth with his hand and Chan watches the blood drip from his lips. 

"I knew it wouldn't kill him!" Seungcheol screams back and Chan feels Wonwoo push harder. 

"You had no guarantee it wouldn't kill him! You couldn't have possibly been a hundred percent sure!" Wonwoo screams and Chan tries to talk him down.

"I was sure. I was sure because Chan said so himself." Wonwoo growls from deep within his chest and Chan struggles to hold him back.

"Wonwoo, I'm fine. Don't-" "If you put Chan in any kind of danger again I will kill you. You know I can." Wonwoo threatens and Chan turns and sees Seungcheol staring at Wonwoo with a face he hasn't seen before. Like he's actually afraid of him. 

Chan's knees buckles. Chan falls to his knees and Wonwoo was quick to catch him before he falls completely.

"I am not the one hurting Chan." Seungcheol says and Chan turns to glare at him.

"Both of you shut up." Chan says and he tries to catch his breath. 

He evens out his breathing and he closes his eyes to take one last deep breath. He opens his eyes and stares at the telescope next to them. 

"Are you okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods.

"Are you okay?" Chan asks, turning to Seungcheol and Seungcheol nods. Wonwoo's hands around him tightened and Chan rolls his eyes as he sees Wonwoo glaring at Seungcheol.

"Help me up." Chan asks and Wonwoo pulls him up slowly. Seungcheol moves closer and grabs one of his hands and helps him up as well. 

"So... what now?" Chan asks and both Seungcheol and Wonwoo just stare at him.

"What?" Seungcheol asks and Chan laughs softly.

"Yeah, I'm an assassin. No, I'm not killing anyone. What now?" Chan asks and Seungcheol turns to stare at Wonwoo. 

"Um. Well, I guess now is the best time to admit that we like you." Seungcheol admits and Chan stares.

"How the fuck is now the best time to say that?" Chan says out loud and he hears Wonwoo keep in a laugh.

"I think he meant he might as well add it now." Wonwoo says. Wonwoo's arm was under Chan's right arm and it wraps around his back and down to his waist. 

"Your father said he paired us up by personality so we balance each other but i think we're just three different kinds of stupid." Seungcheol says and Chan huffs.

"I'm not." Chan says and Wonwoo flicks a finger on his forehead. 

"You asked to be  _ burnt _ alive. That's pretty stupid." Wonwoo says and Chan pushes Wonwoo off of him. He manages to balance himself for a couple of seconds before his knees give out again. Chan feels the both of them catch him and he hears Seungcheol's voice calling out to him. Chan feels his chest getting hotter and hotter and his head gets lighter and lighter. He hears them call out to him but their voices gets distorted and gets quieter and quieter. He can feel their hands on his back and chest and it's the last thing he feels before blacking out. 


	4. Seungcheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things wrap up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret NOTHING

Seungcheol watches as Chan passes out in Wonwoo's arms. He feels a sort of weight pressed on his shoulders as Chan's head lolls back and Wonwoo snakes his arm on Chan's back to support his neck as he pulls him up.

"What's happening? Cheol?" Wonwoo snaps out of his daze and he helps Wonwoo with Chan.

"I don't... I think his body's overwhelmed." Seungcheol says and he takes Chan from Wonwoo's arm, wrapping an arm around his back and his other arm under Chan's knees. 

"Hellfire from two different sources? At the same time?" Seungcheol says as he carries Chan out of the room and he feels something hit the back of his head.

"Then why did you fucking do it? If something had happened to Chan I would've-" "You would've killed me. Yes. I know." Seungcheol cuts him off and Wonwoo's arm pulls him back by his shoulder.

"Look at me." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares as Wonwoo walks around in front of him.

"I don't care if I have to share him with you. I really don't. I just need him with me." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs. 

"Did it ever occur to you that that's exactly how we think about you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo's gaze softens a bit, confusion at first and then realization.

And then he flushes.

"We'll talk more about this when we put Chan on a bed. Come on." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo nods, walking ahead and opening the door to his room and letting Seungcheol in before following him and closing the door behind him.

Seungcheol sets Chan down on Wonwoo's bed and he hears the sheets fizzle. He lifts Chan backup and the two of them stare at the singed outline of Chan in the middle of Wonwoo's bed.

"Seungcheol." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol calms himself with a deep breath.

"Bathtub. Now." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo walks ahead again and opens the door for Seungcheol. He turns the water on and sets it on the coldest it can get. Seungcheol stares down at Chan and he just looks... peaceful. He looks like he's asleep. Aside from the burning, nothing seems to be wrong with him.

"Do you think his body is rejecting it?" Wonwoo asks, standing up in front of Seungcheol and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"If his body rejected the fire he'd be dead by now." Seungcheol says and he gently lies Chan down on the water. The water around him sizzling and steaming instantly and Seungcheol remembers seeing the same thing happen to Wonwoo just a day ago.

"I think his body is still absorbing it. Still taking it in. I'll ask my father about it but, hellfire is only dangerous if you want it to be. You know that." Seungcheol explains and Wonwoo stares down at Chan in the tub. Wonwoo then sits on the edge of the tub and uses his hand to bring the water up to Chan's chest. The both of them watch as it turns to steam and Seungcheol frowns. 

"I knew about him since the second day, y'know." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stands up.

"After we got home, he was... he was just thanking me endlessly and It's the first time he looked me in the eye so i couldn't help it." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol sighs.

"I saw into his heart, saw the exact moment his heart changed and how his loyalty was cemented." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol turns to look at his face. He wasn't happy nor was he sad. He seems to be in the exact middle of the two. His eyes trained on Chan as his hand keeps bringing water up to Chan's chest.

"It's the first time I've ever done it. The very first time that something I did affected someone to be better. First time I felt more like an angel than a fallen one." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol watches as Wonwoo closes his eyes and shifts right there. 

Seungcheol hasn't seen Wonwoo's form like this in hundreds of years. He watches as Wonwoo's skin turns stark white again but his hair, instead of it's raven black color, starts to glow a bright blue. Licks of flame erupting from here and there and Seungcheol watches as his hair falls over his forehead. Then his brown eyes starts to shift slowly, losing its dark hue as they turn an ice cold blue. Seungcheol's breath surprises him as it fogs out, making him notice the sudden drop of temperature in the room.

"Wonwoo." Seungcheol says, calling out to him, and Wonwoo's eyes shifts over at him. Seungcheol shivers from his gaze alone. Wonwoo's lips quirked up to the side and he stands up.

"I'm alright." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods. 

"Can you help me? Help me hold it back." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods. Seungcheol takes Wonwoo's right hand and holds it palm up. He then focuses and gently slips his fingers on the spaces in between Wonwoo's fingers and they both lean over Chan and pressed Wonwoo's palm gently on Chan's chest. 

Seungcheol focuses, trying his best to pull back Wonwoo's full force and he stares as his arm starts to frost. Seungcheol feels like he's putting his hand on the open end of a firetrucks hose. He forces himself to hold on and Wonwoo pulls back his hand a second before Seungcheol reaches his limit and Seungcheol immediately heats himself up. 

"Thank you." Seungcheol nods at Wonwoo catches a glimpse of his face before averting his eyes. He may be older than Wonwoo but Wonwoo's bloodline was still a step above his. He knows Wonwoo since he was younger than a century and he's seen him grow up all these years, But the mere thought of standing this close to him in this form is making Seungcheol curl into himself. 

"He'll be fine." Seungcheol says and he hears Wonwoo hum.

"I haven't done this in a while. It almost feel like taking off a pair of shoes I've worn all day that are a size too small." Wonwoo says. Seungcheol can see him lifting his hand over his face and setting it ablaze from his peripheral vision. The blue fire making Seungcheol flinch and Wonwoo must've sense it. He brings down his hand and Seungcheol feels his hand hold his.

"Are you still afraid of me? Of what I can do?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol's instincts screams at him to tell the truth. He takes a deep breath and lifts his gaze up to Wonwoo.

"I know you can hurt me, but I also know that you would not want to." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's smile makes his breath catch in his throat. 

Seungcheol stares at his bright eyes and he stares as he blinks and they turn back to their warm brown color. Seungcheol watches as the color from his hair fades back to black and his face starts to color as well. He focuses on each of them one by one and then focuses on Wonwoo's face. On his sad eyes and his soft frown. 

"I've always hated that look on you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol feels his chest lighten at the sight of Wonwoo back to himself.

"Are you okay?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo's eyes falls to the floor.

"Chan's going to be fine now, right?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol turns to Chan, still sleeping in the tub with the water around him. But now the water doesn't fizzle out into steam as it touches him. 

"He will be. You did it." Seungcheol says, cupping Wonwoo's face in his hands and Wonwoo manages a weak smile before holding Seungcheol's wrists and pulling his hands down. 

"I'll go fix the bed. Can you dry him off and bring him to his room?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol nods.

"I hope Yuki won't think we're into some hazardous kinky stuff when he sees your burnt sheets." Seungcheol says, trying to lighten the mood, but Wonwoo jsut smiles at him and walks out of the room. 

Seungcheol sighs, leaning down to turn off the faucet and then gently sitting Chan up. He dries off his air first and then Seungcheol tugs off his shirt as gently as he could and then wraps a towel around his shoulders. He then lifts him up and sits him on the edge of the tub and he tugs off Chan's sweatpants and his underwear. He takes another towel and wraps it around Chan's waist before carrying him bridal style again. When he comes out of the bathroom, Wonwoo was in the middle of changing the sheets. He tells Seungcheol to dress him light and Seungcheol nods.

"Do you think I should stay with him for the night? I'm still kind of unsure if he's alright." And Seungcheol isn't gonna say it out loud but the guilt of being the one who caused this is eating him up. 

"Oh. I think that'd be great. Call for me if anything happens, alright? If anything happens." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol nods. Seungcheol notices Wonwoo's eyes again and his brain is raising a bunch of red flags about it but he can't remember why.

He quietly goes down the staircase and heads for Chan's room. He gently sets Chan down his bed and he makes his way to his closet. He looks for a thin shirt that'd look comfortable and a pair of sweater that thin enough for it to be cool but not too cold. He thinks about getting him underwear but decides against it as he thinks about how he's gonna have to put it on. He's sure Chan would be okay with just sweatpants for now.

He comes back to Chan and tugs off the towel around his shoulders and maneuvers Chan's arms into the shirt as gently as he could. Then the unties the towel around Chans's waist but leaves it over Chan's legs as he fits the sweatpants on each of Chan's legs before pulling them up slowly under the towel. Seungcheol can't help but smile at himself, realizing how soft he's gotten in just a month with the both of them. Wonwoo then pops up in his head and out of nowhere, a mental image of his own face pops up in his mind. His eyebrows were tense, his lips were in a tight line, and his eyes were shaking, looking like he's about to cry.

_ "Are you still afraid of me? Of what I can do?"  _

Shit.

Seungcheol throws both towels over his shoulder and he fixes Chan's clothes one last time, pulling the covers out from under him and tucking him in. He then leans over Chan's face and kisses his forehead.

"I'll be right back." Seungcheol says and he makes his way out of Chan's room. He slowly makes his way up the stairs and he can feel himself getting frustrated with every step he takes. He throws open the door and Wonwoo flinches from where he's standing next to the bed. 

"What's wrong? Is Chan okay?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol strides up to him. 

"What is it? Is he-" Wonwoo'w words were muffled as Seungcheol grabs his face and kisses him.

Seungcheol's never really been good with words. He's always felt everything more than the others. Pain. Love. Loss. What other people feel would make Seungcheol's feelings look like they're ten times stronger. Which is why he laughs at anything, why he rages out on some occasions. Why he's good with people.

And why he's not good with his own emotions.

Other people's feelings are always easier to understand than your own, Seungcheol learned that as a child. He knew when people need someone to talk to. When you should leave them be. When they need someone to just listen to them or to just be there with them. 

But he never knew when to act on his feelings. He barely knew how to, much less actually acting on them. His father had told him that it's both a curse and a blessing. "Imagine being able to hear a butterfly's wings flap, and then having to endure the pain of hearing something as loud as a howl." Seungcheol never really got what he meant back then, he thought it was one of those father knowledge things you'd get after a moment but it never really clicked with him.

Not until now. 

Now that Wonwoo's lips were against his, soft and a little bit cold, and very much real. Wonwoo's arms circling his waist, pulling him flushed on his chest as they move their lips against each other slowly. Wonwoo's arms starts to get tighter and Seugncheol gasped into the kiss when Wonwoo squeezes too hard and he feels his breath being pushed out of his lungs. He pushes Wonwoo off and he can't help but smile as Wonwoo chases after his lips. 

"You're an idiot. The worst kind of idiot I know." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares at him with hooded eyes.

"I don't... I'm not." Wonwoo says, a little breathless, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes. He hits Wonwoo's chest and scowls at him.

"You think I'm scared of you? Afraid of you?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo leans his head forward, letting their forehead touch, almost succeeding in distracting Seungcheol.

"I don't care if you can burn me to ash or if you claw out my heart. I don't." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's eyes look up at his.

"So you're not afraid of me?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol sighs.

"What if I am?  _ So what _ if I am. You literally just said you'd  _ kill me.  _ But I don't care. That has never made me love you less and it will never make me love you less." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo lifts his head up and stares at Seungcheol.

"I swear, if you pull this self pity shit again I'm gonna chop off your dick and turn it into a lamp." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo laughs out loud. Seungcheol smiles and he closes his eyes when Wonwoo leans in for another kiss.

"You love me." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

"Unfortunately." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo smiles.

"And I, you." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol hits his chest.

"You're not even gonna say it?" Wonwoo smiles and he shakes his head no.

"I've loved you since the first time i saw you cry." Wonwoo says and Seungcheol stares.

"The funeral?" Seungcheol asks and Wonwoo nods, wrapping his arms tighter, higher, squeezing Seungcheol in his arms.

"I have loved you since you asked me where my wings were." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo's eyes widened.

"What?" Wonwoo asked, his voice was obviously a mix of bafflement and confusion but his face was split in a wide grin.

"What can i say? It's the first time I felt more like an angel than a fallen one." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo stares at him for a couple of seconds before leaning in again and capturing his lips in another kiss.

Seungcheol tried, he really did. He tried to keep his smile down as Wonwoo's lips pressed against his, but no amount of effort can stop his face from breaking into a smile as Wonwoo eagerly sucks in his lower lip and as he claws at Seungcheol's back. But Seungcheol pushes him back and he smiles again as Wonwoo once again tries to chase after his lips. 

"I meant it when I said I'm sleeping with Chan tonight. I'm still worried about him." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo frowns.

"Can't you two just sleep here?" Wonwoo asks, and Seungcheol laughs.

"I'm not gonna be sleeping, you know. I'm just gonna watch over him for the night, okay?" Seungcheol says.

"And you can't do that here?" Wonwoo asks and Seungcheol shakes his head no.

"Not with you in the room." Seungcheol says and Wonwoo presses his face on the side of Seungcheol's neck.

"Wonwoo, come on." Seungcheol says, pushing him of and Wonwoo kisses his skin before he nips at his neck. Seungcheol groans, pushes Wonwoo off and down on his bed, before walking away.

"Good night." Seungcheol says and he leaves the room.

Seungcheol makes his way down the stairs and quietly opens the door to Chan's room. He sees Chan lying on his side. Seungcheol checks to see if he was warmer than normal, pressing the back of his hand on the side of his neck, and he falls on the bed when Chan's hand grabs his hand and pulls him down. Seungcheol immediately lifts his upper body up with his other hand and he checks if Chan's awake only to see him still sleeping. Seungcheol didn't know what to do to to get his hand back from Chan so he just settles himself behind Chan, leaving enough space between them without leaving his arm in an uncomfortable angle. But as he settles behind Chan, Chan turns to face him, letting go of his hand, and pressing himself close to his chest, rubbing his face on Seungcheol's shirt.

Seungcheol stares. Chan's usually composed and stern face looking soft and vulnerable a few inches away from his face. He let's Chan snuggle up to his chest and Seungcheol hopes he can make it through the night. He really does. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF THIS FIC. 
> 
> I have two fics for this up next. A look into Wonwoo and Seungcheol's past, and a Chan fic for after he wakes up. I'm not sure which first but I'm definitely going to write those. 
> 
> I finished these because I did them instead of my thesis LMAO so I'm gonna focus on that for now. Be back around February or mid January? But yeah no Christmas fic for me HAHAHAH. 
> 
> Thank you for reading uwu and please don't hesitate to follow my twitter @punk_asswriter I WILL TALK TO ANYONE I SWEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: I had trouble typing Lucipher every time because I can feel him slowly owning my soul more and more.


End file.
